


The Muffin to My Coffee | 181008

by PetitSkittles



Series: Happy Birthdays [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cute Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Like, M/M, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday coffee!, its a story about coffee i HAD to put jaemin in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: After hearing humans talk about coffee, Mingyu wonders if it's as good as they say.





	The Muffin to My Coffee | 181008

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedcoffeegyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeegyu/gifts).



> hi guys!!
> 
> this one is a bit late... sorry, coffee (;´Д｀)
> 
> it's inspired by her story "Rapids" please check it out! i love it almost as much as i love the one who writes it (･ω<)☆
> 
> ps: it WAS inspired by her story, but she deleted it... sorry guys!
> 
> p-ps: i started writing and... i don't know how nomin happened, it just did.

Even after seeing tons of them, Mingyu is still fascinated by humans. Unlike most people, Wonwoo thinks it’s cute how he’s fascinated by pretty much everything. That’s part of why they met, after all.

         As someone who lives in the water, most of the things they talk about are unknown to him. Even Wonwoo struggles with human politics and none of them understands when they hear people talking about “movies” and other things that seem to be ways to have fun.

         But if his boyfriend – Mingyu still can’t believe his luck, Wonwoo is his _boyfriend_ and it makes him want to giggle and blush when he thinks about it – seem to like hearing about the technology and all the books human have, Mingyu is more interested in the food. As someone who loves to cook, it amazes him how humans can do so much, especially without anything from the sea. Oh, when it’s about sea food, Mingyu’s cooking is superior (he knows, Wonwoo made it taste what a human cooked once), but that’s all he can do. He doesn’t have meat like theirs, vegetables like theirs, sweets like theirs.

         So when he hears something about coffee, he decides he wants to taste it. According to the girls who were talking about it, it’s even better with things called “muffins” and milk. Muffins are like cakes, but healthier and smaller. Mingyu had some cake once and he absolutely loved it, he can’t wait to get his hands – more like his mouth – on a muffin, especially if it has chocolate. Mingyu loves chocolate as much as he loves Wonwoo.

         That was a joke. ~~Wonwoo~~ Chocolate isn’t far behind, though.

         “You really want that coffee,” Wonwoo sighs, rubbing his eyes.

         He yawns and it makes him look so cute Mingyu almost lays with him and goes back to sleep.

         Almost. He _really_ wants that coffee.

         “Yes! Come on, hyung, you promised me,” he whines.

         When it becomes evident his boyfriend – AAAAAAAH – won’t get up by himself, Mingyu starts shaking him and pouts.

         “Urgh, not the pout, that’s unfair,” Wonwoo groans. “You know how weak I am for your cuteness.”

         “That’s why I’m using it, hyung. Get up, get up, get up…”

         Snapping his fingers, the oldest of the two sends his boyfriend away from him. It doesn’t matter, Wonwoo may be a sea witch, but Mingyu has something far more powerful than his magic: his puppy eyes.

         “Hyung…”

         A look at him and Wonwoo loses the fight.

         “Fuck you.”

         “You just did, hyung. Great potion, by the way.”

         Some boyfriends give flowers, other give chocolate or flowers… Mingyu’s made a potion to give him an ass. How romantic.

         “Great ass. Definitely one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever did, in both ways.”

         “I hate you.”

         (Mingyu really doesn’t.)

 

At first, the only reason why Wonwoo worked so hard on his tail-to-legs potion was because he wanted to have some hot, sexy time with his boyfriend. Now, they’re using it to go drink coffee.

         “You seem more excited at the idea of coffee and muffin than you were last night, should I feel threatened?” Wonwoo jokes before gulping the potion and grimacing. “Urgh, it’s disgusting. I hate these cherries things.”

         A few minutes later, they’re on the beach, wearing human clothes they stole (from people who decided to go swim in their zone, so Wonwoo doesn’t feel bad at all for stealing their things). The sea witch uses his magic to dry them.

         “Lead the way, Gyu.”

         Luckily, there’s only one path to walk on, so the boys follow it until they get to the village. Quietly casting a spell, Wonwoo finds the place where humans get their coffee and casts another to make money appear in their pockets. Mingyu actually forgot about that, the paper – or is it plastic? Whatever it is, he’s not used to it – not being something his people are familiar with.

         Despite what he said, Wonwoo is the one who leads Mingyu to a cute shop. Inside, there’s white and pastel blue and it reminds them of the sea. The smell is good and Mingyu wonders if Wonwoo could use his magic to bring a bit of it with them.

         “Hi, welcome to N City, please spell it right for on–”

         A boy with white hair hits the cashier.

         “Jaemin, stop talking to customers like that!”

         “Aw, their hair make them look like assorted candies… I’d like to try pink, do you think it would suit me?”

         “Of course it would, I don’t think there’s a colour you wouldn’t look good with,” Wonwoo answers without even thinking about him, too busy reading the menu.

         Knowing his boyfriend is always ready to throw some love and compliments at him, even when he’s distracted, makes Mingyu want to kiss him, but… from what some humans said, maybe it wouldn’t be a good thing to kiss another boy.

         Then, Wonwoo frowns at something and _fuck that_.

         The pink one – Jaemin – starts clapping as soon as Mingyu’s lips touch Wonwoo’s.

         “Yass, stan LOONA!”

         “Jaemin, that’s why you shouldn’t have drank that third coffee,” the other sighs, embarrassed. “Sorry, he’s just… he just had a lot of caffeine, I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable.”

         “It’s okay, he didn’t.” Wonwoo smiles at the two friends and orders something with vanilla in it – Mingyu isn’t sure because he’s not listening – and a muffin. “Baby, what do you want?”

         “Uh, a caramel Frappuccino… medium. With a, a chocolate and caramel muffin.”

         “Jeno, get the muffins, I’ll make the coffees!”

         “Hey, that’s so not fair, it’s my turn to make the coffee!”

         Despite their argument and constant fighting, the two boys are surprisingly fast and Mingyu barely has time to sit down at one of the cute tables before Wonwoo joins him with their drinks and two plates.

         “Vanilla and strawberries muffin, because I’m eating it with my baby strawberry,” the sea witch whispers in the prince’s ear, both of them ignoring how Jeno has his arm around Jaemin’s neck after hearing him yell something about gay rights.

         Mingyu blushes and tastes Wonwoo’s drink to tease him, but the other doesn’t mind.

         “I don’t like it that much… mine is better.”

         They exchange their drinks and Wonwoo almost chokes on Mingyu’s.

         “Holy shit, that’s way too sweet!”

         Mingyu shrugs and takes his coffee back. He likes it, not enough to come back every morning, but enough to understand why do humans like it so much. It’s the same for the muffin until he mixes both by drinking coffee while still having some muffin in his mouth.

         “Hyung, you should try both of them together,” he suggests, handing Wonwoo his things.

         “No thanks, I’d rather try it with mine. Yours are almost as sweet as you,” his boyfriend flirts.

         “Hyuuuuung, stop that!”

         “Oh, it’s good,” Wonwoo admits a second later, sounding a bit surprised. “ _Really_ good.”

         It doesn’t even take them five minutes before they’re done. With what’s left of the magic money, they ask the same as before so they can eat it on their way back home, maybe even use Wonwoo’s magic to figure out how it’s made so Mingyu can cook it.

         “Please come back!” Jaemin yells at them before Jeno spins him around and kisses him, warms around his waist, finally succeeding at shutting him up.

         Okay, so not really friends.

         “These things go really well together,” Mingyu smiles and takes a bite of his muffin. “Exactly like us.”

         Wonwoo laughs and takes his hand, feeding him a bit of his vanilla-strawberries dessert.

         “Then, you’re the muffin to my coffee, Mingyu.”

         “That was so cheesy.”

         “And you liked it, don’t even think about denying it.”

         Wonwoo is right. Mingyu loves how cheesy he can be, how easily he makes him blush.

         “Well, you’re also the muffin to my coffee I guess.”

         “Love you.”

         “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> coffee,
> 
> if i had to make a top 5 mingyu stans, you'd be in it! i love your twitter au and Rapids is a gem. please keep writing, you're talented and i'll be there to hype everything you'll do! i hope you'll meet mingyu, you really love him and you deserve it.
> 
> let's get closer! i'd love to be the one you dm at shit o'clock just because you found a cute mingyu video ♡
> 
> your muffin


End file.
